Who Could Have Thought The Sadist Could Act So Strange
by girly tomboy
Summary: In hindsight, knocking China out and kidnapping her just because he wanted to satisfy his hormonal urges wasn't exactly the most well though out plan. Sequel to Puberty Sometimes Is Quite Scary.


**Anime: Gintama**

**Pairing: Okita Sougo and Kagura**

**Rating: M (Heavy explicit content and explicit language)**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the genius Sorachi Hideaki.**

**A/N: The sequel to _Puberty Sometimes Is Quite Scary _is finally here, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Who Could Have Ever Thought The Sadist Could Act So Strange

X

Sougo undeniably felt something flutter and pool deep within the pit of his stomach the moment China charged at him, eyes fierce and bursting with determination, her exposed leg extended as she elegantly yet nimbly flipped through the air, eliciting an elongated battle cry in the process. As he skillfully sidestepped the kick and retaliated with a swing of his _katana_, his thoughts couldn't help but stray to the possibilities of what could happen if they ended up being _alone, _where he had the jurisdiction to do whatever the hell he wanted to her.

Sougo felt a painfully familiar tightening down _there _when he suddenly envisioned her beneath him, her sultry voice, the very same as the one currently throwing insults at him, as she whimpered and mewled and screamed out only his name, crying out as he explored every inch of her body, and certainly with more than just his hands. He tried so damn hard to focus on their fight, but for once, much to his utter mortification, he was too distracted trying to discreetly cover up his growing bulge.

Sougo never thought, even in a million years, he would feel this distraught over someone. _Especially _China.

He was so caught up in his momentary bout of fantasizing that he had slightly blanked out. Kagura immediately caught on the moment she saw his tightened grip on his _katana _relax and his movements, although brief, seemed lackadaisical. Using his disheveled state to her advantage, she charged with all of her might, using her parasol to knock his own weapon out of his hands and incapacitating him by immediately pinning his shoulders and legs down once he hit the ground.

This was enough to snap Sougo out of his reverie, although he had to admit that it did nothing to quell his growing desire to ravish her right then and there. Kagura donned a triumphant expression, clearly reveling in the fact that she had caught the Sadist off guard and that the battle had ended in her favor.

For him, however, it was a different matter altogether.

Kagura's distinctly intoxicating fragrance permeated his senses, driving him almost to the brink of insanity as her whole essence engulfed him. It didn't do well that her long, vermilion hair was draped over her shoulder as she hovered over him, locks of it tickling his cheek and the exposed parts of his neck. He felt uncomfortably sweaty when her victorious look suddenly turned into a scrutinizing gaze, her bright orbs narrowing in suspicion as she leaned down, conveniently stopping just before an unfortunate meeting with a certain body part could occur.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kagura suddenly asked, her rival perking up at at her voice. Once she had his attention, she continued on. "Have you finally gone insane? Who suddenly stops in the middle of attacking, you waste of oxygen? How pathetic, losing to your rival so quickly! Hahaha! Shall the Great Queen of Kabukicho show you the legendary Yato prowess feared and awed by many?" She taunted, a condescending expression on her features and her eyes glinting with a hint of superiority mixed with playfulness.

_'What the hell is wrong with me? The woman I want to devour and make mine is practically an inch away from sitting directly on top of my hard on. I swear, this beast in human clothing will be the death of me,' _Sougo lamented, his inner turmoil at her sudden invasion of his privacy barely concealed, thoughts too preoccupied on the aforementioned woman and her taut ass on him.

Abruptly, he looked up and locked gazes with her, his deadpan eyes meeting her startling cerulean ones. Deciding to act before second thoughts could creep up on him, he brashly swung the arm pinning his right shoulder down away, unbalancing her for a moment. Seeing her off guard, he hastily leaned his torso up and grabbed a fistful of her bright, vermilion locks and all but smashed his lips against hers, forcing his tongue into her cavern and greedily exploring every inch of it.

Poor Kagura didn't have time to register anything before she felt a foreign sensation invade her mouth, a surprisingly sweet, palatable taste mingling with her own tongue. She had half a mind to try to force Sougo's mouth far away from her's, yet his sudden intrusion had rendered her quite speechless as she merely sat there, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. In due time, however, the lack of oxygen started to get to her and she was quite tempted to just try to bite the thing off once and for all.

Sougo, sensing Kagura's distress, absolutely knew there was going to be pain involved if he didn't act soon. A tiny burst of panic welled within him when he felt her front teeth graze his tongue, and the first signs of resistance became evident as her breathing started to become labored and she started to pull away. Abruptly, he jerked back, dislodging his mouth from her own, and landed on his bottom on the ground to balance himself. When he glanced up at her, a familiar heat spread from his chest and pooled in the pit of his stomach.

Kagura was staring at him incredulously, her luminescent cerulean orbs sparkling in curiosity and bafflement, lingering wisps of something foreign to him swirling in the depths of her irises. Her vermilion hair, which reached to the small of her back, was disheveled and he noticed stray strands randomly jutting and curling out. Her chest was heaving in and out as she tried to gasp for air with her pink, succulent lips open wide in an _'O' _shape. She had a thin trail of saliva near her mouth and Sougo had to restrain the urge to capture her lips again and envelope her mouth with his own.

All in all, she looked pretty damn _erotic._

On a whim, the flaxen haired man reached forward again and roughly pulled the surprised Yato into a tight embrace, not giving the woman in front of him enough time to regain herself. She could only release a small squeak, followed by the start of an indignant protest before she felt her face pressed against his sturdy, toned torso.

"You can hear it, can't you?" Sougo suddenly asked, his voice waning to a little above a breathy mumble. Kagura had to strain her ears to hear what he had said, but when she did, she immediately halted in her movements.

Before long, she felt a faint beating emanating from the man before her and leaned in towards the vaguely familiar noise, the sound gradually escalating in both volume and speed. The Shinsensgumi officer's voice suddenly cut in, interrupting her lamenting. A large hand pushed her head further into his chest as an arm wrapped around her shoulders and she felt his warm, spine-tingling breath ghost over her left ear.

"This is what you do to me every day, China. It's fucking _agonizing_. How the hell are you going to pay for it?" Sougo drawled on as he whispered in Kagura's ear, a desperate and hasty tone lacing his husky voice. He didn't have to see her face to know that her cheeks were starting to redden, not knowing what to do. He prided himself for catching China off guard for once.

"What the hell are you going on about? How high are you? And let go of me, dammit!" She struggled fruitlessly and tried to flail her arms and legs. Unfortunately for her, the sandy haired young man had captured and restrained her limbs with his own, tighter than usual and preventing her from retaliating. Sougo surprised her when he suddenly tilted her head to the side and licked the exposed expanse of her neck, eliciting a shrill yelp from the girl in front of him.

"How fucking dense are you, China beast? I'm making my intentions and feelings to you quite clear here, but your primitive ass can't understand? No wonder you can never get a boyfriend," he mocked. After contemplating the meaning of what he just said, he spoke up again. "You know, actually, it's better to just stay like that. I _will _be the only person who you think of, got that?" He finished, practically feeling her incredulous reaction at his statement and her contempt for him growing. Kagura forcibly pushed her head away and glared up at him with bright, rage-filled eyes.

"Haah?! You piece of shit! Who the hell do you think you're trying to fool, egoistic bastard?! I could get you fired for sexual harassment! Is this how a police officer treats an innocent, young maiden? I swear, I'll rip that tiny, embarrassment of a pe-" Sougo harshly crashed his lips onto Kagura's, interrupting her mid sentence as he practically tried to swallow her whole as he completely dominated her mouth with his tongue.

As much as the vermilion haired Yato refused to admit it, and was in fact so close to just biting the thing off, a tiny, barely recognizable part of her conscience was, much to her mortification, eager to reciprocate. And as much as she absolutely despised that miniscule voice in the back of her mind, she couldn't stop the overwhelming desire to kiss him back.

That is, until she felt a sharp pain on her neck and an increasing struggle to breathe, her vision starting to dim.

_'Don't tell me-!' _Kagura realized in horror and shock, yet could do nothing about her predicament as the darkness slowly spread. Much to her revulsion and fear, the bastard Sadist's menacing grin was the only thing she saw before black corrupted her vision.

_'That conniving fucker!'_

* * *

When Kagura had awoken to, her entire body felt constrained, as if treading through murky water. Every sense was dull and blurred, the background gradually blending and mingling together to create a scene. When her eyes finally readjusted and she blinked away her grogginess, she tried to take in her surroundings, immediately noticing the soft material cushioning her back and head. Cautiously and carefully, she positioned herself upright and took in her surroundings.

Much to the Yato girl's consternation, she couldn't recognize any familiar feature in the room she was currently inhabiting, nor was she able to discern anything that could distinguish the owner of said room. The room itself was quite bland, the only noticeable furniture was a low table near her and a bookcase near the attached closet. Absentmindedly, her hand drifted to the soft material underneath her, which she found out to be a _futon, _and started to stroke it with her fingers gently, reveling in the silky texture of the sheets.

A snap coming from the entrance of the room immediately caught her attention and she watched vigilantly, preparing to strike the moment the sliding doors opened and whom she assumed would be her captor walked in. She held her breath and waited-

Only for the doors to slide open revealing the almighty Okita Sougo, her very own rival, donning a loose _yukata _and his flaxen strands dripping wet, matting to his forehead and drops splattering onto the tatami. He had on his usual deadpan expression as he slightly leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed, attentively observing the person who he had literally just knocked unconscious hours prior.

Kagura remembered the events which had occurred previous to her current predicament, and her milky white complexion instantaneously conformed into a snarl, a low, feral growl rumbling in her throat as she looked all the part like the beast she'd been compared to on multiple accounts.

"What. The. Hell. Did. You. Do." She slowly bit out, making sure to enunciate each syllable so as to make it clear to him that if he didn't give her a proper reply, there was going to be hell to pay. However, much to her irritation, Sougo seemed unfazed and stared at her blankly; mockingly. She was about to retort and a fairly obscene swear was on the tip of her tongue when he hoisted himself upright and started to languidly stroll to where she was seated on the _futon, _an infuriatingly lazy smirk plastered on his face.

Kagura, sensing something extremely wrong, became guarded and was about to jump up if not for the sudden pressure on her chest, forcing her backwards and making her land on the covers with a soft thud and a surprised _'oomph.'_ Wasting no time at all, the Shinsengumi officer who had appeared in front of her in a matter of mere seconds forcibly brought her arms up over her head and pinned her wrists with his hand onto the _futon, _his available arm wrapped underneath her as he all but sat on her toned, flat stomach. She looked at him incredulously as he leaned down, his defiant smirk never leaving his face, and started to whisper into her ear.

"It took you damn long, China," he breathed into Kagura's ear, causing involuntary shudders to run up her spine, much to her chagrin. She looked away and didn't reply, for fear of screwing it up and revealing to the Prince of Sadists just how much he was affecting her. Seeing this, Sougo frowned and used his available arm to grab onto her chin and tilt her head towards him, clearly making out the distraught and embarrassment in her cerulean orbs.

"Don't look away. I want to see your face," he all but demanded. At his command, the vexed Yato girl seemed to have gained some sense of reason back and a fire slowly spread in her eyes as she glared at him defiantly. Remembering that she was in fact part of one of the strongest races in the universe, she used all of her might to propel herself upwards and push him back, which she succeeded in doing.

However, she had miscalculated the fact that he wasn't just an ordinary person, and had reflexes on par with her own. Wasting not a moment, the flaxen haired young man tightly grasped her arm with his own and pulled her towards him, placing his other hand behind him and over Kagura's that wasn't gripped, balancing himself as he carried the brunt of her weight, trying to ignore the fact that she was practically straddling him at the moment. Seeing her flabbergasted and slack-jawed, he swiftly brought his mouth to her own and captured her bottom lip with his teeth, grazing and nibbling lightly, eliciting a gasp short intake of breath from the woman on him.

Using that to his advantage, Sougo shoved his tongue into her cavernous mouth, trying to explore every inch and prompting the appendage to react. Much to his delight, shortly after, he felt her own tongue as they engaged in a battle for dominance, trying to make the other one succumb to defeat. Kagura, being the one of lesser experience, felt an increasing desire for oxygen, and forced herself away. Panting heavily, she noted that the Sadist wasn't unlike her, and was desperately trying to gasp for air himself, and despite her inner protests, couldn't stop a heat from pooling in the pits of her belly.

Sougo, sensing her gradual admittance to him, tried to restrain the burst of excitement and gratification as he observed her panting form, unending images and scenarios of her, _under _him, beet red and moaning and gasping for release, calling only his name, fluttered and lingered in his mind. Hastily, with his hand still gripped tightly around her arm, he hoisted her up and in the blink of an eye, she was stumbling through the open entryway, his hand eagerly pushing her out, he himself stopping right before the sliding doors and her on the other side.

"Oi, what the hell?! Where are you pushing me, Sadist?!"

"The bathroom is to the right, on the other side of the hall. Go take a damn bath; you reek of sweat, China." The young man pointed to the right side of the hallway and turned her by the shoulder. "And don't think about escaping. I can easily find you wherever you go. And besides, even if you manage to successfully escape, you've never been to this part of Edo before, so I bet you'd get lost and somehow end up back at my place," he haughtily smirked, pissing her off more than ever.

"Don't tell me what to do! I refuse to wash myself in such a disgusting man's place! How many times have you freaking masturbated in there? Huh?!" Kagura adamantly refused, not budging an inch.

Sougo could feel his patience waning and his irritation inclining, yet his expression donned his natural poker face. He did, however, take a step forward and, much to the young Yato lady's bemusement and chagrin, harshly squeezed her ass in his palm and slapped it roughly. She was about to yell at him, profanities and threats just about to pass between her lips when he suddenly glared at her menacingly, effectively quieting her.

"Go. Now," he uttered, a feral growl lacing the undertone of his voice. "Unless," at this, he took another step further. "You want me to eat you right here and now," he tauntingly stated, a condescending glint in his eyes.

Kagura, seeing as she had no choice, proceeded to turn around and walk to the designated location, the slamming of the sliding doors and the bastard's hearty laugh resounding behind her. Muttering a string of non too friendly curses and swears, she trudged onwards, rubbing her sore bottom gingerly the entire trek to the bathroom.

* * *

When the sliding doors to the room opened and Kagura stepped in, Sougo couldn't agree more that she was the very definition of irresistible itself. His crimson eyes widened just a fraction as she all but sauntered in, her dripping, vermilion locks draped across one shoulder, specks of water lining the fabric of her white cheongsam on her chest and making her torso area transparent. She was avoiding his gaze, a tint matching the shade of her hair visible on her cheeks and her eyes were suddenly finding the tatami quite interesting. _'I'm surprised she didn't even attempt to run away.'_

"If I had known that the mentions of sex would reduce you to a shy, nervous bundle of blubbering teenage emotions, I would have done it long ago," Sougo cut in, a sadistic glint in his eyes as he intently stared at her, perfectly masking the inner turmoil as well as trying to quell the incessant flutters he felt in his stomach. Just as expected, when he provoked the self proclaimed Queen of Kabukicho, her expression morphed into one of fury and repugnance in the blink of an eye, quite readily marching toward where he sat, cross-legged and expecting.

"You sneaky piece of shit! Who's fault was it in the first place that I'm stuck here?!" Kagura started to vehemently blast him with threats, each one laced with at least five different obscenities, quickly escalating in volume and grandeur.

Somewhere along the lines of her trying to cuss him out, she had grabbed the front of his _yukata _and had pulled him close, their noses almost bumping and their breaths intermingling with one another. The thing Sougo was concentrated on, however, were the twin peaks on her chest that had suddenly hardened and stood out from the cold air, the deliciously pink nipples erect and _so _damn close he could just reach out and pinch them.

Which, of course, he did.

By far, it was the loudest and most obnoxious scream he had ever heard escape her mouth. Kagura lost her composure once he took a pink nub between his fingers and lightly pinched it, immediately jerking away from him and landing with her butt flat on the _futon. _Her legs were sprawled apart in her haste and she tried to cover her chest by hovering her arms in front of it, blocking it from view. Her cheeks were aflame, the red blush spreading all the way to her ears as she muttered an incoherent string of words, and she stared at him with wide, mortified cerulean orbs, too shocked at the fact that he even had the gall to do that.

As a grade A sadist, Sougo wasted no time in taking advantage of her stupefied state and willed every fibre of his being to pounce on her as he pushed her to the soft cushioning of the _futon _beneath her, giving her no time to retaliate.

_Click._

The strange sound seemed to snap Kagura back to reality and she felt a pressure on her wrists, which she noted were together and above her head. Straining her neck, she made out what was constricting her and her eyes immediately bulged.

That rotten bastard had _handcuffed _her. And worst of all, he had wrapped the chain around the leg of the nearby low table, completely restricting her arms and holding them in place.

"What the hell! Let me go!" The vermilion haired girl thrashed about, trying all her might to raise hell, resorting to flailing her body and legs. Unbeknownst to her, however, in struggling so much, Sougo was able to make out the outline of her panties, a devilish smirk on his features as he clearly enjoyed the view.

Sighing, he untied his obi and in one swift motion, bound it tightly against her thrashing legs, effectively locking them together. Hastily, he sat on top of her stomach once more, burning the image of her disheveled appearance and flustered face into his mind. As he towered above Kagura, similarly, she couldn't help but etch the sight of his exposed and toned torso into her memory, chastising herself for doing so a moment later.

Without warning, the Shinsengumi officer lowered himself down and planted a chaste kiss on her already burning cheeks, his hands descending unto her petite form, much to her horror and anxiousness. Once again, she tried all she could to escape from his grasp, but to no avail.

Sougo sensually slid his tongue over the nape of Kagura's neck as he fisted her white cheongsam tightly, trying to restrain himself from not ravishing her right then and there. She elicited a muffled whimper, the contempt flashing in her cerulean orbs as she tried to fight against her bindings. This only further turned him on, and he was about to go down further if not for a sharp pain in his lower abdomen, forcing him to recoil.

She had knee'd him in the groin, bound legs and all, and was trying to smirk smugly at him all the while discreetly inching away. He stared in shock before shadows enveloped his entire face. Much to her horror, after a couple of seconds, he started to chuckle lowly.

Abruptly, he bit into her collarbone and drew blood, making her gasp in surprise and pain. He then gripped both sides of her head tightly and forced her closer, to the point where their noses were touching. Kagura had a clear view of his sadistic expression as he grinned condescendingly at her, and even she couldn't help but gulp in fear and trepidation.

"You damn well better be prepared now that you've done such a thing, China."

**[A/N: This is the cut version, visit my Tumblr page if you want to read the full fic]**

* * *

After their intense session of love-making, Sougo slowly pulled out of Kagura before collapsing on his side, dragging her worn out body with him as he cradled her against his chest, noting the light sheen of sweat covering her damp forehead. The duo were both gasping and panting, their hearts racing as they tried to calm themselves down.

After a moment, Sougo heard light snores emitting from the Yato woman and watched as her exposed chest heaved up and down in a calm, steadfast rhythm as she inhaled and exhaled. The older man smiled at her fondly before pulling her into a tighter embrace, shutting his own eyes, the lingering wisp of, _'I love you, Kagura,' _on the tip of his tongue.

* * *

The first sensations Kagura felt when she awoke was a warmth enveloping her from behind and a suspiciously hard thing poking her in the ass. Soon after, memories of what had transpired a few hours after suddenly flooded into her mind, making her flush, her cheeks burning beet red. A low, breathy chuckle against her backside interrupted her as she felt Sougo, who had his arms wrapped around her waist, heartily chuckled before whispering in her ear.

"It's about damn time you woke up, China. I haven't seen you for three whole damn years, not after you suddenly left, not even including me. Do you know how fucking pissed I was?" He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, and she winced from the marks that were sure to appear. "One session isn't going to make up for crap. You better brace yourself, because when we're done.. " he darkly continued, relishing in the way she trembled slightly, and was discreetly trying to break free from his grasp, her enhanced Yato strength failing her at the moment.

Poor Kagura didn't even have a chance to protest before Sougo captured her lips with his own.

.

**A/N: Phew, that was longer than I expected. I also may have repeated things or it may seem OOC, so I apologize if the fic was just mindless smut with no plot relevance whatsoever. However, I did have fun writing it and I wanted to thank all of the people who have numerously convinced me to write this, so thank you all soo much! I hope you enjoyed!**

** This is very important! If you guys want to read the full, uncut version, then it is available on my Tumblr page, which is on my profile account. Due to Fanfiction's M-rated stories policy, I can't upload any MA type material, so be sure to check the full version if you want to read all the details.**


End file.
